Beverage dispensing systems rely on the use of beverage concentrates to provide beverages. A beverage dispensing system may comprise or consist of a beverage dispensing machine and a cartridge comprising a beverage concentrate. In use, the beverage concentrate is typically diluted with between 0.1 part and 10 parts by weight of an aqueous medium inside the beverage dispensing system to provide a beverage that is then dispensed from the beverage dispensing system from an outlet. The beverage may sometimes be further diluted with additional aqueous fluids, for example milk. Thus, beverage concentrates provide a convenient and efficient way of providing a consumer with a beverage.
Cartridges for use in a beverage dispensing systems typically comprise one or more chambers containing beverage concentrate. The cartridge and beverage dispensing system may be configured so that the beverage concentrate is mixed with the aqueous medium inside the cartridge; alternatively (or additionally), mixing with an aqueous medium may take place outside the cartridge within the beverage dispenser itself. In either case, the beverage dispensing system comprises an outlet downstream of the chamber(s) containing the beverage concentrate for the discharge of a beverage and a flow path connecting the concentrate chamber(s) to the outlet. The system may be further provided with a means for mixing the beverage concentrate with an aqueous medium to form the beverage either in the cartridge itself or elsewhere in the beverage preparation system. The aqueous medium may typically be a fluid or liquid such as water or milk.
One type of beverage dispensing system makes use of single-serving cartridges to provide the beverage concentrate. The cartridges may be sealed and formed of substantially air- and water-impermeable materials. In order to allow the beverage to brew and/or be diluted within the cartridges, the cartridges may comprise an inlet for the introduction of an aqueous medium into the cartridge, an outlet downstream of the inlet for the discharge of a beverage from the cartridge and a flow path connecting the inlet to the outlet. By providing the beverage concentrate within the flow path connecting the inlet and outlet of the cartridge, for example within a chamber, the cartridges conveniently provide an integrated means for mixing the beverage concentrate with an aqueous fluid.
Previously, certain thickeners have been used in beverage concentrates for beverage dispensing devices. For example, WO 02/074143 describes the use of a number of gums and starches in a beverage brewing device. These gums and starches appear to be contained in a solid concentrate, for example one in which different ingredients have been agglomerated together. Separately, US 2008/0014315 describes a fountain syrup comprising a foam-creating composition comprising a dairy composition and a hydrocolloid composition, a flavouring agent and a sweetening agent.